jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Arcann
Arcann war ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Imperiums von Zakuul. Er war der ältere Sohn von Imperator Valkorion und damit Zwillingsbruder von Thexan und älterer Bruder von Vaylin. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters ernannte er sich selbst zum Imperator. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend links|miniatur|Arcann und sein Bruder nach dem Training Arcann war von Geburt an stark an seinen Bruder Thexan gebunden. In jungen Jahren kämpften sie bereits spaßeshalber mit Holzstöcken. Wenig später absolvierten sie schon gemeinsam zahlreiche Trainingseinheiten, um später, wie es ihr Vater Valkorion wollte und verlangte, für das Imperium von Zakuul als Krieger zu dienen. Valkorion schenkte ihnen weder Lob, noch Anerkennung und nicht einmal Beachtung, was Arcann betrübte, jedoch umso stärker an Thexan band. Handlanger des eigenen Vaters miniatur|links|Der schwerverwundete Arcann wird mit Prothesen ausgestattet. Als Arcann und sein Bruder älter wurden, begann Valkorion, sie in Schlachten gegen die Galaktische Republik und das Sith-Imperium auszuschicken. Arcann gab seinem Vater zahlreiche Versprechungen ab und schwor Eide, welche dieser jedoch unbeachtet ließ und als die seines Sohnes ansah. Arcann nahm dies unverständnisvoll an und baute immer mehr Hass auf Valkorion auf, welcher sie weiterhin wie Marionetten steuerte. In den Schlachten gelang es den Brüdern zahlreiche Jedi und Sith zu töten. Valkorion brachte, trotz ihrer Erfolge und Siege gegen ihre größten Feinde, kein Lob zur Geltung. Unfall und Transformation zum Cybor In einer Schlacht gegen das Sith-Imperium erlitt Arcann sehr schwere Verletzungen am Kopf (Linke Gesichtshälfte und Mundbereich) und verlor seinen gesamten linken Arm, nachdem ein Shuttle sehr nah bei ihm abstürzte. Zwei Ritter des Zakuul-Imperiums halfen aus und statteten den verwundeten Arcann mit einer Armprothese und einem Helmteil für die linke Gesichtshälfte aus, während Thexan ermutigend dessen Hand drückte. Da er durch seine Maske und die Verletzungen darunter Atemprobleme bekam, macht er häufig kurze Luftpausen in seinen Sätzen. Wenn er lange geredet hat, dann krächzt er meist die Letzten Wörter langsam aus. Attentat auf den Imperator miniatur|Arcann verfällt dem Zorn und versucht seinen Vater zu massakrieren Nachdem die beiden Zwillingsbrüder einmal zurückkehrten, präsentierten sie ihrem Vater schweigend die Lichtschwerter derer Gegner, die sie zur Strecke gebracht hatten und handhabten diese wie Trophäen. Ihr Vater jedoch ließ die Errungenschaften jedoch, wie gewöhnlich, unbeachtet. Darauf fiel es Arcann sehr schwer, seinen Zorn zu bändigen und ergriff letztendlich die Initiative, seinen Vater töten zu wollen. Also führte er einen Macht-Sprung aus und holte weit aus, um Valkorions Leben zu beenden. Thexan jedoch hielt Arcann auf, indem er ihn mit einem starken Macht-Griff zurückzog. Arcann befand sich so intensiv in Rage, dass er seinen Bruder attackierte und kurzerhand tötete. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich beruhigte und seine schreckliche Tat realisieren konnte. Darauf trauerte er um Thexan und sah ehrfürchtig zu Valkorion auf, der mittlerweile vor ihm stand, und zeigte Demut. Valkorion verzieh ihm sein Attentat und reichte ihm die Hand. Aufstieg zum Imperator Als der Fremdling zu Valkorion gebracht wurde missbrauchte Arcann diesen um seinen Vater zu töten. Beim Tod des Imperators wurde der Fremdling, aufgrund des hohen Ausstoßes der Macht bewusstlos. Arcann schob den Mord auf ihn und verkündete dem Volk von Zakuul, dass der Attentäter aufgrund seines grundlosen Akts der Gewalt zur Strafe in Karbonit eingefroren werde. Der Fremdling konnte nach 5 Jahren von Lana Beniko gerettet werden, und floh nach Odessen. Als es wärend der Schlacht von Odessen zum finalen Kampf zwischen dem Fremdling und Arcann kam, blieb Arcann schwer verletzt zurück. Seine Mutter Senya konnte ihn retten und floh mit Arcann. Nach der Schlacht folgte Vaylin ihrem Bruder auf den Ewigen Thron. Sie erwies sich jedoch als noch brutalere Anführerin als Arcann. Flucht vor Vaylin Als eine der ersten Handlungen als Kaiserin von Zakuul setzte Vaylin ein Kopfgeld auf ihre eigene Mutter Senya aus, die zusammen mit dem schwerverletzten Arcann in die entlegenen Winkel der Galaxis floh. Auf Ord Mantell stellte Vaylin ihrer Mutter eine Falle. Irgendwie gelang es Senya, Vaylins Falle zu entkommen und lebendig von Ord Mantell zu fliehen. Arcann hatte sie glücklicherweise auf dem Schiff gelassen. Später reiste Senya mit Arcann nach Voss in der Hoffnung, dass er beim Schrein der Heilung geheilt werden könne. Als Vaylin davon erfuhr, schickte sie die Ewige Flotte nach Voss, um den Planeten anzugreifen und ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder zu töten. Jedoch schlossen sich die Voss und die Gormaks gegen das Ewige Imperium zusammen und auch die Allianz hatte bereits Truppen auf Voss. Kurz darauf traf auch die Allianzflotte zur Verteidigung des Planeten ein. Der Fremdling erreichte Senya und Arcann vor den Truppen von Vaylin. Er ließ Senya ein Ritual durchführen, bei dem sie Lebenskraft opferte, um Arcann zu heilen. Senya fiel danach in ein Koma, während Arcann tatsächlich erwachte. Er schloss sich jedoch nicht mit dem Fremdling zusammen, sondern floh von dem Planeten. Kurz darauf traf die Flotte des Sith-Imperiums bei Voss ein und griff ebenfalls die Ewige Flotte an. Dies veranlasste die GEMINI-Droiden dazu, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Persönlichkeit und Fertigkeiten miniatur|right|Arcann und sein Bruder treten einer Schlacht entgegen. Bereits während seiner Kindheit musste er sich damit beschäftigen Gegner in Übungskämpfen zu erledigen und zu zerstören. Dies machte ihn robust und unempfindlich. In Schlachten zögerte er somit nicht, bereits am Boden liegende Feinde gnadenlos zu töten. Jedoch zeigte er Gnade, sobald sich jemand ergab. Seit jeher pflegte er eine kühne und lieblose Beziehung zu seinem Vater, was jedoch von Valkorion ausging. Er konnte ausgezeichnet mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen und überwältigte mittels seiner Kampfkünste und Kühnheit viele Sith und Jedi. Sobald Wut Arcann erfasste, war er kaum in der Lage, sie zu kontrollieren. So beging er das Attentat auf Valkorion spontan, nachdem dieser seine Arbeit nicht wertschätzte. Arcann und seine Schwester missbrauchten ihre Macht zur Zeit ihrer Herrschaft, was das Zakuul-Imperium in eine Ära der Gewalt führte. Hinter den Kulissen *Arcann tauchte das erste Mal in dem Trailer ''Opfer'' auf, welcher einen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Erweiterung Knights of the Fallen Empire geben sollte. *In diesem Cinematic-Trailer spricht Arcann nicht, hat jedoch die meisten visuellen Auftritte. *Arcann und Thexan tragen gelbe Lichtschwerter bei sich, was als Erkennungsfarbe für das Imperium von Zakuul gelten, und sie von ihren Gegnern, den Jedi und Sith, unterscheiden soll. *Arcanns Name ähnelt stark dem Arcan-System und es ist davon auszugehen, dass das doppelte N'' am Ende des Namen hinzugefügt wurde, um die Verwechslungsgefahr zu vermindern. *Zuko aus ''Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente erinnert in mehrfacher Hinsicht an Arcann. Beide haben eine große Narbe auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte und Arcann wie Zuko eine goldene bis orangene Augenfarbe, als ersterer unter dem Einfluss der Dunklen Seite der Macht stand. Zuko wollte den Avatar gefangen nehmen, den Protagonisten der Serie, jedoch tritt dieser später Team Avatar bei. Dies erinnert an Arcanns Bekehrung zur Hellen Seite und Beitritt zur Allianz des Fremdlings. Arcann hat mit Vaylin eine sehr mächtige und verrückte Schwester. Arcann hat dies mit Azula, die analog an Vaylin erinnert, ebenfalls. Zukos Mutter Ursa war wie Senya ebenfalls bereit, viel für ihren Sohn zu opfern. Quellen * Arcann auf der offiziellen deutschen Website von SWTOR: KotFE * The Old Republic (Trailer Opfer), (Knights of the Fallen Empire) * Die Hoffnung einer Mutter, eine Kurzgeschichte von Drew Karpyshyn auf der Website von SWTOR (http://www.swtor.com/de/info/news/blog/20161117) * - Knights of the Eternal Throne (Kapitel 1: Zorn und Verderben) en:Arcann ru:Арканн Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale von Zakuul Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Mitglieder der Allianz (Zakuul)